Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth
by be93
Summary: For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened.Nothing at all.Not ever.And then I met a man called the Doctor;a magical man,who could change his face and he showed me the whole of time and space in his magical machine.He made me part of history


**I have wanted to do a Rose one-shot for a very long time and so here it is, it may the first of a few...who knows!**

**I just wanted to say a couple of thank you's first, to Russell T. Davies for writing the amazing series 2 finale which is the inspiration behind this all, as well as a bit of series 4 put in for good measure.**

**And lastly to Abi, who has been unbelievably helpful, taking hours of her time to help me edit the somewhat…interesting first draft of this. There is no way this would be like it is without her. So a huge thank you to her, merci beaucoup times a hundred. **

Rose Tyler; Defender of the Earth

For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all.  
Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor; a magical man, who could change his face and he showed me the whole of time and space in his magical machine. I thought it would never end. I told him I'd stay with him forever. That's what I thought. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War.

We fought together, we opened the void and the Cybermen and the Daleks flew in, but then it all went wrong. I remember his face, the Doctor, as he called my name and screamed, as I pushed the lever back upright and then the wind blew again, but I held on as tight as I could, I held on for dear life. I didn't want to be trapped with them, but the wind was too strong, the pressure too large and I lost my grip and I flew, I watched his face as I flew to my fate, but I was caught. It all happened so fast I looked over my shoulder, I saw him for the last time and then I was gone.

To a parallel universe.

And I banged the wall, tears making tracks down my face screaming, "Take me back! Take me back!"

I sobbed with my hands pressed against the wall that separated us But then I felt it, his presence, the Doctor against the wall, I felt his palm against the wall and I felt his cheek pressed up on it, and I placed mine to match his and I stayed that way until I felt his hand slide down the wall, I tried to chase it; to follow it with mine. The last time I felt him, almost touched him, we were apart but yet so finely tuned, together yet across the universe; so close yet so far.

I looked at what I had now; a family, I belonged in a unit, but I wanted to be with him, his family in the TARDIS. I thought I'd lost him forever, of course I never forgot him, never, but he never gave up on me, he called my name and we followed the voice... across the water... kept on driving hundreds and hundreds of miles. Because he's calling.

"Rose... Rose... Rose."

And there I was at last, Bad Wolf Bay, 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden' the location for the worst day of my life, a day I will never forget, a place I never want to return to. A memory that hurts to remember. He burnt up a sun just to say goodbye, but he was just an image, a projection, I couldn't touch him. There was a hole in the Void, I wanted him to come through, but he said the whole thing would fracture, two universes would collapse.

I wondered how long we had, he said two minutes and I remember the blankness in my mind, and I almost laughed at the absurdity of the fact that after everything I couldn't think what to say to him. The man who changed my life, the man who made me who I am, the magic man with his magic machine, his amazing smile, his perfect teeth, his huge, wonderful knowledge, who taught me all I will ever know. I had so much to say but so little time, I wished now I had thanked him for all the times we had shared, the places we had witnessed, the adventures we had together, the memories we'd formed. The people he had introduced me to, and the things he had said, the thousand times he smiled, the hundreds of times he'd held my hand and we'd run together, away from danger, the tens of times we'd looked into each other eyes, and all the times he'd pulled the lever and sent us of on another whirlwind experience. He'd made me part of history.

But after all that I was just another name on a long list of the dead. A forgotten person, a figment of someone's imagination. A face remembered by a passer by. An old companion, a forgotten friend, a half-remembered face, I could feel myself fading into the past, the end, the forgotten, the darkness.

"Here you are." he'd said smiling "Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." I wanted him to have this adventure, just this one, a final trip that would last forever. One final tug on that lever, one more grin, just one more, _with me. _I would never see him again, never could, he was going to travel with his TARDIS without me, the last of the Time Lords on his own without a companion.

It was then I realised that if I didn't say it I never would. I had to say this, even if it was the last thing I said, I didn't care as long as he knew. "I love you."

He gazed at me and then opened his mouth to speak, and finally I thought that this was it, that I was going to hear the words I had longed to hear for so long. Three simple, sweet words that would make me the happiest girl on this parallel planet. He'd paused and locked eyes with me, we gazed into the depths of each others eyes. I could of stayed liked that for all eternity, just me and him, in each other's eyes.

"Rose Tyler..." He faded into the nothingness and I was left alone. I cried like there was no tomorrow for I could not imagine a day without him, that amazing man, the only man I've ever loved.

But I have survived; I'm here with mum, dad, Mickey; people I barely recognise anymore, people that I no longer feel are my family. I have to live this empty life, with nothing here for me, no past here either, just myself and my memories of him.

Mum had her baby, a beautiful baby boy, and I cried tears of joy and sadness, for I wanted to be a mum like her, but I couldn't have children with anyone but him. I felt cheated, I'd tasted freedom and adventure and I liked it, loved it, and while he had the TARDIS, his magic blue box, I was stuck. I wanted to travel, to see the world, more than the world, time and space, universe after universe. I wanted to be Rose Tyler; The Traveller. Rose Tyler; Defender of the Earth, as he proudly called me, not Rose stuck on Earth, because it wasn't Earth, it was different, a copy, a clone. It wasn't the same place I met him, the place I'd grown up and lived for the first nineteen years of my life. This planet didn't mean anything to me. It was nothingness.

So I vowed to come back, to see him again, the Doctor, the man who changed my life, the man I loved, still love.

And then it started. And now I'm coming, to find him. I'm being pulled across from a different universe, because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, it's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it.

The darkness.

I've been from South London to the end of the universe and beyond. But now I'm coming back. It wasn't the story of how I died, far from it. It was just the start…


End file.
